Titanians
| image = | aliases = Eternals of Titan | continuity = Marvel Universe | category = | status = | homeworld = Titan | stellar system = Sol system | galaxy = Milky Way Galaxy | body type = | lifespan = Immortal | height = | weight = | limbs = 4 | eyes = 2 | fingers = 10 | toes = 10 | special adaptations = | language = | sub-groups = | representatives = Elysius; Lord Gaea; Stellarax | affiliations = Eternals | allies = Avengers | enemies = Thanos; Kree | 1st = ''Iron Man'', Vol. 1 #55 }} Titanians are a fictional humanoid extraterrestrial race featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. They first appeared in ''Iron Man'', Volume 1 #55 in February, 1973. Titanians are indiginous to the moon of Titan, in orbit around the planet Saturn. The Titanians are an offsheet breed of the Eternals, who were created by the Celestials on the planet Earth at the dawn of humanity. One group of Titans, led by the brothers Kronos and Uranos immigrated from Earth and founded a colony on the moon of Titan. Amongst the most notable personages within the Titans are A'Lars, who is the son of Kronos. He is the brother of Zuras of the Eternals, and the father of Thanos and Starfox. While the adventurous Starfox went on to become a member of the Avengers, Thanos became the singularly most evil and powerful creature in the cosmos, and has battled against the forces of Titan, Earth and many other worlds on numerous occasions. Representatives ; Arnaa: Tulayn is one of the Eternals of Titan. He lived on the moon of Titan and was present the day that Thanos betrayed his father Mentor. ; Elysius: Elysius is one of the Eternals of Titan. She was created by I.S.A.A.C. to serve as his personal lieutenant, and assisted him in his bid to take control of the moon. She eventually turned against I.S.A.A.C., during which time she met and fell in love with the Kree soldier, Mar-Vell. From Mar-Vell, she sired two children, Genis-Vell, and Phyla-Vell. Elysius was later killed by Lord Syphonn. ; Eros: Eros is the son of A'Lars and Sui-San. He possesses pheromone control abilities and lives up to his name, by acting as a patron of love and romance. He later takes on the code name Starfox and joins the Avengers. ; Kronos: Kronos was one of the elder Eternals who lived in Titanos on Earth. An explosion during an experiment destroyed his body, but his conscious mind survived as a disembodied wraith. Kronos later took up occupancy on the moon of Titan. He is the father of A'Lars and Zuras and the grandfather of Thanos. ; Lord Gaea: Lord Gaea was a creation of I.S.A.A.C. acting on a built-in fail-safe program to spawn a horde of warriors to destroy all life on Titan. A bloated and scaly individual, he sent his earth minions to attack Captain Marvel and Drax the Destroyer. He attempted to blast Drax in the back, but Drax diverted his shot, causing a cave-in in his underground lair, which seemingly killed Lord Gaea. ; Mentor: Mentor, also known as A'Lars, is the administrator of Titan and coordinates all of his culture's activities via the gigantic artificial intelligence known as Isaac. ; Stellarax: Stellarax was an artificially created member of the Titanian race, who were an offshoot species of Eternal. When the mad Titan known as Thanos took control of the moon's artificial intelligence, I.S.A.A.C., he had it use the Eternals' Life Wells to create several servants, including Stellarax. Thanos had I.S.A.A.C.'s creations engage in a plot to eradicate all life on Titan. This brought Stellarax into conflict with the Kree warrior Captain Mar-Vell and his colleague, Drax the Destroyer. ; Tulayn: Tulayn is one of the Eternals of Titan. He lived on the moon of Titan and was present the day that Thanos betrayed his father Mentor. ; Thanos: Thanos is the son of A'Lars and Sui-San. Unlike other Titanians, he carries the Deviant gene within him, giving him a monstrous inhuman appearance. He tried convince his father that militarization and the development of weaponry was key towards Titan's future, but A'Lars refused. As such, Thanos betrayed his own people and went on to become the most dangerous intergalactic conqueror the galaxy has ever known. Equipment ; I.S.A.A.C.: I.S.A.A.C. was a massive super-intelligent computer system designated the Integral Synaptic Anti-Anionic Computer. He was created by the Eternals of Titan within the bowels of the moon of Titan and was utilized to monitor and control all of the moon's functions, including its artificial environment. I.S.A.A.C. also used its vast stores of knowledge in the propagation of new Eternals, genetically creating them and artificially stimulating their developmental cycle so that they would age into adulthood in a fraction of the time of an Eternal's normal life cycle. DC Universe In the DC Universe, there is a race of extraterrestrial humanoids, who are called Titanians, or Titans. They live on the moon of Titan in orbit around Saturn, and have a celestial connection to the Green Martians of Mars. Titanians are natural telepaths, able to project and receive the the thoughts of other individuals. By the 30th century, Titan was part of the United Planets. One of Titan's most distinguished telepaths was Imra Ardeen, who became a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes under the code-name Saturn Girl. Representatives * Saturn Girl, Imra Ardeen Appearances Marvel Universe * Avengers Spotlight 21 * Captain Marvel 59 * New Thunderbolts 6 - Genis-Vell. * Silver Surfer Annual 6 - Genis-Vell. Related pages * of note * Appearances of See also External Links References ---- Category:Guardians of the Galaxy/Races